This invention relates to a massage roller and posture aid which may be used in treating various human conditions. More particularly, the massage roller is used as a massage apparatus, and has as one of its possible uses the facilitation of muscle relief and tension, as well as potential reduction of pain in the back, neck, shoulder, hip, legs, feet, or such other part of the body, of a person being treated.